The Kits' Journey
Tiger loved to mate she-cats. He liked to torture them like that. He had just caught a new she-cat and was going to mate with her. "Tiger?" Dove called out. Suddenly Tiger popped out from behind her and grabbed her scruff. He got on top of her. "Tiger what are you doing?" She mewed, though she knew all too well of what was happening. A surprise mating session. “I’m here to mate with you,” he purred seductively. ”I love you..." She breathed. She was under his love potion. “Then you’re going to love what I’m going to do to you now!” She was in heat. Perfect. In one quick movement, Tiger shoved the young cat into a crouch. “This," he said lustily. His cock erected, and he plunged it into Dove's core. He humped her roughly, shoving her forward with each thrust. She screamed, and he shoved a stick between her jaws. “Buck your hips.” Dove whimpered through the stick, and bucked her hips at his command. This wasn't anything like when she and her mate had sex. Then she felt his massive member hit her g-spot repeatedly, and she moaned loudly in pleasure. She cummed, and it slipped out of her vagina and dripped down her legs. Tiger shoved his huge dick into the she-cat, slamming her g-spot. Then the dark tom thrusted forward, and pinned the she-cat against the willow tree. He froze, his cock shoved against her g-spot, and released a massive amount of cum into her pussy. He rammed her g-spot again, then pulled out. He cummed all over her, then leaned close to her ear. “If you tell anyone about this, I’m gonna kill you.” She whimpered slightly but said yes. Then Tiger ran off to find another she-cat to mate. If he found one pretty enough, he was going to keep her. "Hello. I'm Sunset. You are?" she mewed. Her stripes glimmered in the moonlight. He'd take this one, yes, because she was pretty, and had willpower. He put on his attraction scent to woo her into a love spell. “It's about to rain. I'm Tiger. Come on inside." he mewed, and unlocked his soundproof door. She nodded lovingly, and went inside. He already could tell his spell activated her heat cycle-she'd be easier to turn into a mate. He was already truly in love with her. He locked the door impossibly tight so that she couldn't escape. It was eerily dark. "You ready?" he mewed. "For...what?" she mewed. He sniffed her gently, and she moved into perfect position. He grabbed her scruff. He mated her once, and then positioned her with his paws. "Wait-you rapist! Let me go!" she screeched. The walls were soundproof so no one could rescue her. He slowly injected again, and then withdrew, and then repeated more quickly. She hissed in horror, trying to free herself. "You will be my mate forever and ever, stop resisting and recognize how much love you have for me." he mewed softly, and bit down harder. She slowly stopped resisting, but her belly still had not a single kit inside. She had the willpower not to bear his kits-which he would soon diminish. "Shh...You won't resist having your own set of kits. How old are you, sweetie?" he asked, and injected harder. It's like as if she put a barrier inside her...that's it. She had. "24 moons. Now let me go!" she hissed. He used more attraction scent on her, and kept injecting and withdrawing. Finally, spines raked her insides. The barrier was diminished. The first kit began to swell her belly. She winced as he held inside her, rubbing back and forth to add on pain. Her stomach was swollen with another, and another....she let go. She instantly fell in love. He then went into the forest to look for other cats to mate. As the silver tabby she-cat suckled her newborn kits in her den, a cave, she wondered if the Hunters would come and get her. The Hunters were a group of cats who stole from other cats just like her. Cats who were weak from hunger or feeding their kits. Her kits were perfect. One was a silver tabby she-kit like her, one was a long-furred orange tom like his father, one was an orange tom with dark gray stripes, and one was a little tortoiseshell and white she-kit. She looked lovingly at the kits, then tasted the air worriedly. Her mate, Fox, hadn’t come back yet. In fact, his scent was very stale, as if he hadn’t been here for a while. Then, she tasted another scent. A horrifyingly familiar scent. “Silver? You here?” As soon as she heard him, her fur rose in terror, but she stood her ground while facing the big tom. She knew him because her father and him were very close friends. Very close. She knew that he had wanted her to be his mate, and was enraged when she didn’t choose him for her mate. He purred, and she shrank back fearfully. Then, she caught a scent. “Fox?” she called. Then, she saw a body. It was an orange tom. “Fox!” Leaving her kits, still mewling helplessly, she raced over to the body that slumped onto the floor. Please don’t be dead, her mind cried out, but she knew as soon as she saw him that he was, truly, dead. She wailed in grief, and then hissed at Tiger. “You killed him, didn’t you. You hated him so much and wanted to be my mate. Well, you will never be my mate. Never!” Her eyes as cold as ice, she went back to her kits, and curled around them protectively. “And, you will never hurt my kits. Because I will protect them until the day I take my last breath!” Tiger stared at her coldly. “If you loved Fox so much, why wasn’t he stronger? He should be strong, as you are the prettiest cat in the forest! He should be able to defend you!” “Well, I don’t care! I loved him for the cat he was, not for how strong he was!” “Then you shall not get any prey!” “Fine!” Tiger glared at Silver. “You’ll regret this!” he growled at her. “You’ll regret this day forever!” As Feather glanced at her mother, she realized she was even scrawnier. The little silver tabby she-kit licked her paw daintily. It was their first time outside, she and her littermates, and, so far, it was the best day ever! “Can’t catch me!” she squeaked to her littermates, Flame, Stripes, and Violet. Then, Flame bowled her over. “See, you are catchable.” Flame purred. Then, they tussled, with Stripes and Violet jumping in until they became a rolling bundle of fur. Then, a shadow fell over them, and they stopped. Feather felt cold for some reason. Why? she thought. It was the middle of greenleaf, so it ought to be warm. Then, she looked slowly up. The tom was big, muscular, and looked scary, and his allies were the same. With a single glance, she could see that this cat was Tiger, the cat that their mother feared, and the Hunters. With a squeak of alarm, she raced toward the den, her littermates a paw-step behind her. When she reached the den, she raced blindly inside, where Silver licked all of the kits and asked what had frightened them. Feather panted. “Tiger… and Hunters…outside den…made weather cold… was super…scary…” That was all Silver needed to hear. “So, they’re coming for me at last.” Quickly, she licked her fur clean of debris, and told her kits, “I’ll hold them off for as long as I can, and you have to run away.” “W-W-Without you?” Stripes asked hesitantly. “I might not survive this confrontation,” was the worrying answer. “Remember, you all have powers. Flame, you can burst flames out of your fur. Feather, you can fly. Stripes, you can camouflage yourself and others. Violet, you can change the weather and nature. Use your powers for the good, not the bad, and use them to protect yourselves and others. Now, I’ll have to go to Hawk and his followers.” She spat the word followers like it was a piece of dirt. Flame was scared. Silver had never sounded that ''grim. He and his sisters and brother huddled together, their eyes wide with shock. Then, doing as their mother told them, they ran to the escape tunnel, all the while hearing challenging yowls echoing down through the twisting maze of tunnels. Then, they heard one last sickening yowl and crunch of bone. Then, the kits heard a pounding of pawsteps. “Faster!” Stripes hissed. They raced in the tunnel, and when they finally burst out of the darkness of the tunnels, they raced on until they couldn’t see their home anymore. “Do you think…” Violet started. “Do you think what?” Flame retorted. “D-Do you t-think th-that Si-Silver is a-alive?” “I don’t know, but we have to hope that she is alive. We ''have to!” As they got older, the kits started getting more mature, not acting like kits anymore. Flame was obviously becoming a leader, though Feather and Stripes often argued with him. Violet was becoming so pretty that other toms stopped and stared at her. A lot wanted to become her mate, but she said, “No thank you,” and was off with her littermates before the tom cats could feel sad and/or angry about being refused. Then, one night, she went to the forest to drink some water, and as she lowered herself to get a drink of water, she realized that she was in heat. Then she saw a silver and black tabby tom's reflection was next to hers...no, it wasn't a reflection, there was a tom next to her! "Who are you!?" she hissed, but then froze. This tom was scenting of roses. Her favorite. “The name's Charcoal. You? No, I know who you are. Violet. You won't resist me." he purred softly. "You will be my mate forever and ever—recognize how much love you have for me." he mewed softly. Then, before she knew it, she was at the camp. She knew she was in love with Charcoal, and she hoped he would come to the camp. A challenging yowl woke Violet. When she blearily woke up, she saw Flame challenging a tom. She gasped. It was Charcoal! He must have come for her! “Stop, stop! What is going on here?” asked Feather. Violet raced over and said, “He is my mate! Please don’t hurt him!” There were gasps, then absolute silence, while Violet put her muzzle on Charcoal’s shoulder. “Wait… Are you expecting kits?” asked a shocked Feather. “Yes.” The single word, said breathlessly, made Flame and Stripes open their eyes in wonder. “You’re so young, and you already have a mate and you’re expecting kits?” Stripes said. Flame sighed. “I wonder if I’ll be mates with someone.” “Me too.” Feather agreed. “You’ll all have mates once you get older!” Violet replied. “We might need to stop traveling,” Feather suggested, then quickly added,“Or stop traveling for a while, at least,” she said, forestalling Flame and Stripes’ protest. “Fine,” Stripes sighed. “Its not like we have anything better to do,” Flame agreed. A yowl of pain distracted Flame from eating his vole. It came from the place where Violet and Charcoal denned. He raced over to the den. Charcoal was staring in indecision at Violet, while Violet yowled again in pain. She hissed, “Get Feather!” Her belly then convulsed. She yowled, “Get Feather NOW!” Flame raced to Feather’s den and yowled, “Violet wants you!” “Are her kits coming?” asked Feather groggily. “I have no idea. I’ve never seen a kitting, but I’m pretty sure they are coming.” Feather, now wide awake, raced inside, got some herbs, then raced outside. “Where is she?” “In her den. With Charcoal.” “Okay. I’ll need a cat to fetch some moss.” When Feather entered the den, Violet was exhausted and her eyes were dull. Feather licked Violet, then ordered Charcoal to get some moss, wet it, and then bring the moss for Violet to drink. He raced out of camp, and a minute later two of his three kits were born and he came back with a wad of soaking wet moss. Violet drank the moss gratefully, then hissed in pain. “Charcoal, find Violet a stick. One that won’t splinter easily.” “Okay.” With a last distressed glance at his mate he raced off into the forest again, and came back with a sturdy stick. When she looked like she was going to yowl again, she put the stick between her sister’s jaws and said, “Bite down on this. It’ll help with the pain.” Feather wasn’t sure if Violet had heard, but Violet bit down on the stick hard, and at last a kit came out. Violet purred, half happily and half drowsily. Feather poked her head out and called to Charcoal. “Come greet your new kits.” “They’re here? Already?” “Yes. Come inside.” After the long, stressful night, Feather was glad to go to her nest for some well-earned rest. At sunhigh, Flame and Stripes went to visit Violet and her new litter of kits. Flame purred. All of the kits were beautiful. “They’re tiny!” Flame exclaimed. “But their tails are so long!” Stripes added. But, since Violet was looking a little tired, they went away to give her some much-needed rest. The next day, the kits were named. The gray tabby tom was named Jay, the golden tom was named Lion, and the black she-kit was named Crow. Some days after that, their eyes opened. Jay’s eyes were blue, Lion’s eyes were amber, and Crow’s eyes were a dark green color. They were up to mischief in no time; knocking over prey, tripping the older cats, and yowling to their hearts content. Once Stripes heard Charcoal muttering, “If those kits don’t be quiet for a whole day, I might just throw them out of the den.” But Stripes knew he didn’t mean it. Charcoal loved his kits with all of his heart. He wouldn’t harm a hair on their pelts. When the kits were four moons old, the cats decided to start traveling again, with Charcoal with them. He seemed a bit nervous at first, but he soon got used to the early mornings to get up, hunt, and then start their long traveling day; the late nights where every cat shared their prey with each other, and the times where they couldn’t find a single puddle to drink in. He is fitting in quite nicely, Violet thought. She loved Charcoal with all of her heart; she would even die for him. Next came the day when Flame fell in love. The she-cat’s name was Lily, and her pelt was yellow with white markings on her muzzle, tips of her ears, paws, and the tip of her tail. Flame instantly fell in love with her, though he tried not to show it. He was like a moon-struck rabbit. He brought her to their temporary camp, and he invited her to live with him. She said yes, and Flame was always trailing around her, always showing his soft side to her. One day, while they were out hunting together, Flame cornered Lily by a tree, and asked her, “Will you be my mate?” “I thought you would never ask! Yes, I will be your mate!” Flame purred with happiness. A sweet smell drifted towards him, and it seemed to be coming from Lily. She was in heat. He stepped a bit closer, brushing his fur against her. Lily saw him step closer to her, and she sheepishly clamped her tail over her core, trying to muffle the scent. "Since you chose me, I figured we should make it official, somehow,” Flame mewed. His member began to tingle, and slowly started to unsheathe itself. He looked at Lily’s tail, which covered her core, lustily. Lily wondered what the fiery tom meant by this. She scanned him quizzically, and her gaze stopped at his golden member. She felt a drive inside her, and her yellow and white tail unconsciously uncovered her core. Flame felt his member tingle even more, and he saw the gray she-cat gazing at it with the same lust. He felt it slide all the way out, and become hard. Lily purred, and stuck her tail high in the air. She slipped her chest down to the ground, her tail end still stuck in the air. Flame stepped around behind the yellow and white she-cat, purring. "You know, there's only one way to make it official…" he murmured. He leaned forward, and brushed his orange muzzle against her core. He tickled it, and began to lick the folds. He rubbed his nose against her walls, and buried his muzzle inside her. Lily stood, tingling, and she gasped as Flame buried his muzzle inside her core. She gave a small moan of pleasure, and gently swayed her hindquarters to the motion of his tongue. He shoved it in further, and she groaned. Lionblaze explored the yellow and white she-cat's core as far as he could with his tongue, then he withdrew. "Your turn..." , he purred to Lily. Lily turned to face her mate, and gasped at the size of his member. She murmured seductively, and began to lick it. The fire pelted tom purred, and she took it in her mouth. She began to suck, and he groaned. She moaned, with his member still in her mouth, and the vibrations tickled his member. The orange tom almost couldn't take the pleasure, but there was more to be done. "Alright, get up,” he said softly. She obeyed, and he motioned for her to turn around. Lily turned, tail exposing her core once again. She felt adrenaline pulse through her body, and a strong feeling of love and lust. Flame's member was at its full length, and it was hard now. It glistened with saliva, and pre-cum. He rose up, and mounted the yellow and white she-cat, his member touching the folds of her core. "Are you ready to lose your virginity?" the tom asked her. "Yes, just mate me! Now, Flame!" she said loudly. His member teased her, and she couldn't wait to have him inside her core. She felt a little bit wet, and she braced herself. Flame slipped his large member directly into her core. His barbs rubbed against her walls, and she groaned. He began to hump her, slowly at first. He moaned, she had a tight pussy that clamped on his cock. Lily felt his cock inside her, and she gasped. "Break my barrier, Flame, mate me hard!" She bucked her hips a little as his member accelerated. The orange tom humped her faster and faster, and she felt his cock break her barrier. She moaned, and he humped her hard. He hit her g-spot, and she moaned loudly. "How did you know I like it rough?" she murmured. "Oh, mate me harder!" she groaned. "I want to make babies with you!" Flame shoved his member back and forth inside her, and they both groaned. He felt himself reaching his climax, and he held back his load. He hit her g-spot over and over, and she moaned intensely. “Flame," Lily gasped breathlessly, "I'M GOING TO CUM!" The yellow and white cat released, and warm liquid surrounded Flame’s member. It dripped down her legs, mixed with blood. The orange tom decided it was now or never. He cummed deep into her core, and he hit her g-spot again and again. Finally, he finished cumming, and he dismounted. He started to lick her pussy, cleaning off the blood and cum mixture. She began to lick his cock, cleaning it as well. After they stopped licking, they gazed at each other. Both couldn't believe what had just happened to them. Lily leaned into Flame, purring. "I think it's official now." , she meowed. The golden tom chuckled, and began to walk with her back to camp. They both resolved to meet in secret the next time Lily was in heat. When Flame and Lily came back to their temporary camp, they both announced they were mates. Everyone congratulated them. Violet licked Flame’s shoulder, while Stripes nudged him playfully. They would be leaving soon, and the good news exhilarated them. Feather went outside to gather some herbs when she heard some pawsteps. When she looked up, she saw a pair of dark tabby ears. She was curious, so she stalked closer. He seemed in pain. Heat was pulsing from him, and his eyes were glazed over. Feather took the risk and came closer until she was only a mouse-length away from him. Feather quickly found a bunch of leaves that was a part of a plant called feverfew, which cured fevers, which the handsome tabby seemed to have. The tabby licked the healing herbs gratefully, then he glanced up at her. He meowed, “You are a beautiful cat.” Feather was flattered. But, she tried to hide it and instead meowed, “You should come to our camp.” The tabby nodded and staggered to his paws, then fell down. Feather pulled him up by his scruff and half dragged, half carried him back to the camp. When she got him into her den, he purred. “I haven’t felt moss this soft since I was a kit.” Feather looked at her chest fur self-consciously. “I put some feathers in it, for any sick cats.” “What is your name?” the strong tabby asked. “My name is Feather.” “Such a pretty name for a beautiful cat. Oh, and my name is Hawk.” “Such a strong name for such a handsome tom,” Feather gushed before she could think of what she was saying. Hawk purred. “Come closer.” Feather padded close up to him, so that their fur brushed. He smelt warm, and she wanted to cuddle up to him. Instead, she stood tall, but she crouched down. “Can-can I be your mate? You are the prettiest cat in the world. I love you more than anything else.” Feather was shocked, but she realized that she did like him a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot more than a little bit. But all she said was “Sure.” Hawk’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Let’s mate right here, right now.” “Okay…” She moved her eyes and saw that Hawk was behind her looking at her. She licked her ears. He had touched his tail to her's and he was inspecting her rump. Then Hawk twisted his tail around her back to touch her nipples. He tickled them with his furry tail. Feather stopped licking her ears. Hawk seemed to notice and he started licking her tail. He slowly moved up until he was at the base of her tail. He wrapped his tongue around it and touched her pussy with the tip of his tongue. Feather shivered with delight. She stood up and lowered her front half of her body as if to stretch only not to. Hawk's eyes glittered with surprise but he continued his licking. He moved his whole tongue to her pussy and he licked softly. Then he got faster until he was licking the soft flesh as if he were licking to try and get mud out of his own fur. Feather groaned with pleasure. She flopped to the ground and Hawk moved away from her core momentarily. He began moving his way up her body until her found her nipples. He moved his tongue over them and started to suck hard. He thought he tasted a hint of milk but it might have been his imagination. Feather made small noises of joy. Then she got up and had to force Hawk way from her nipples. She got into the mating crouch and Hawk mounted her. Without warning, he plunged his member into her core and tore the soft flesh around it. Feather yowled. "Let me know when you are going to enter me! It hurts when you do it without warning!” "Sorry. I guess I got too carried away..." Hawk apologized. Hawk started out slowly going in and out but then he started going faster and faster until the two cats climaxed. Hawk shot a huge sticky seed into Feather and then the mating got less painful but more enjoyable. Feather would not let Hawk dismount because the way his penis went in and out of her pussy felt extremely good. The two kept going for a while until it got tiring. Hawk dismounted and sat down to lick up all the juices they spilled everywhere. Feather was still in the mating crouch panting. Hawk noticed that her pussy was wet and dripping. He walked over to Feather and began to lick her pussy softly. He was busily licking that he did not hear Feather shout warning that she was going to cum. "HAWK! I THINK I'M GONNA CU..." Feather yowled. But it was too late. Juices sprayed all over Hawk's face and all over the ground. Hawk cleaned his face and began to clean up the mess on the ground. "I'm sorry! I tried to warn you but it was too late.." Feather mewed. "That's OK. I love you Feather. If you don't have kits, then we will do this again. Over and over until you do." Hawk promised. "Lets hope my core holds up!" Feather meowed. Stripes was feeling quite glum on their journey to go somewhere else and make a group of cats. He was the only one of the original four cats that didn’t have a mate. Violet had Charcoal, Flame had Lily, and Feather had Hawk. They were on a moor, and it was really hot. Stripes then heard a rustle in the gorse. Feather told him to check it out, and then catch up to them. When he looked in the bushes, he saw a young she-cat, about the same age as him, hiding in fear. Half of her face was ravaged, and her ear was torn. She hissed in terror and Stripes flattened his ears to show that he was harmless. “Are you going to hurt me?” “No, I’ll take you to where you’ll be cared for.” Stripes soon learned that the she-cat’s name was Princess and she was a kittypet, but her two legs threw her into the forest to die when her face was savaged by dogs. Stripes needed to catch up with his kin soon, and he convinced Princess to come with him. They raced through the gorse and heather, following Stripes’ companions’ scents, and by sunset, they had caught up to them. “Who’s this she-cat with you?” asked Violet. “This is Princess, and she will come with us to wherever we’re going,” Stripes announced. “Can she hunt?” Flame asked gruffly. “Of course ''I can! Do you think I’m helpless?” replied Princess hotly. “I can care for myself, ''and others.” “Okay, okay,” Stripes intervened. “Let’s all get a good night’s rest. We don’t know what is waiting for us in the dark!” Some dawns after that, Stripes knew he was in love with Princess. He loved training with her. He trained her so that she would never get into a serious disadvantage when she was battling an enemy."Nice job! Remember, turns on your hind paws, not your front ones." Stripes instructed. Princess nodded and repeated the battle move again. She leaped at Stripes, then crouched as she landed and shot forward beneath his belly. She swiped her paw down the soft flesh, claws sheathed, and she shot out behind him, turned on her hind legs, and swiped at his haunches.“How was that?” Princess asked. “That was fabulous!" Stripes praised. Stripes padded over to her and gave her a lick on her shoulder. He began sniffing her back and slowly but surely, he moved down towards her tail."Princess, I...I like you." he stammered. Princess tilted her head a little bit. "I know, we're friends right?” Stripes shook his head. "We're friends, but I like you as if we're more than friends." Princess sat down, interest in her eyes. Stripes took a deep breath. "I love you Princess. I don't know what I would do without you, and since I love you, I want to mate with you. " Princess’s eyes stretched wide with shock. She nodded and padded over to him. She purred and rubbed her head under Stripes’ chin. She slid her soft tail beneath Stripes’s chin, and then she motioned with her tail for him to roll over. Stripes obeyed and Princess laid beside him so that they made a L shape. Princess closed her mouth around his member and sucked. Stripes moaned as Princess’s sucking slowly got stronger and stronger. All of a sudden, Stripes sprayed juices into Princess's mouth. She swallowed. She got into the mating crouch. Stripes mounted her, and without warning, he shoved his cock into her pussy. Princess let out a screech of pain. "Ow! That hurt!" She complained. "Sorry..." Stripes apologized. The two cats rocked with the motion while Stripes' cock went in and out of Princess's core. The two stayed at a reasonable pace, and finally, a sticky seed shot through Stripes' penis and into Princess’s body. The two dismounted and started to clean each other. Stripes licked Princess's core in rhythmic motions, and Princess's body flooded with enjoyment. They cleaned up the clearing where they were practicing, and then they looked at each other. "Let's hope we have kits!" Princess mewed. Soon after Jay, Crow, and Lion reached their sixth moon, Lily and Feather’s kits were born. Lily’s kits were a brown tom with white splotches, one was a fox colored tom, and one was a light yellow she kit with white splashes. The brown tom with white splotches was named Splash, the fox colored tom was named Foxy, and the light yellow she-kit with white splashes was named Puddle. Feather’s kits were a dark brown tabby tom and light gray tabby she-kit. The tom was named Branch and the she-kit was named Willow. The next moon, Princess’s kits were born. Her kits were a silver she-cat and a dark gray tom. The silver she-kit was named Storm and the dark gray tom was named Stone. All of the kits were up to mischief in no time, but every cat loved their antics. '' Tiger was back.'' That was the message that rippled around the temporary camp as a dark tabby swaggered through the camp like he owned it all. He licked Lily, who shuddered in fear, while Flame growled. He had clearly not forgotten or forgiven the cat who his mother hated. Next, he touched Feather with his cock, who shuddered in half-fear, half-delight. But she hated him. She HATED him, so she mostly shuddered in fear. Hawk growled. Next, he came up on the blind side of Princess’s face and licked her, then he licked all the way up her neck slowly. The tom kept biting and licking her neck making Princess moan. "S-stop!" She stammered. The tom moved down to her belly, tongue lapping her silver fur. He pushed her down to the ground while doing this. She kept moaning, and she gasped, “Stripes! Make him stop!” Stripes ran foreword and grabbed Tiger’s scruff in his mouth and dragged him back. After he released him, he yowled, “No cat messes with my mate!” After that awkward moment, Tiger strolled up to Violet, and, without warning, Tiger leaped onto her making her fall into a hunters' crouch. he stuck his member into her core. Violet struggled trying to get him off but, her was going to fast and hard. She started moaning as he went faster and faster. Tiger started to cum and so did Violet. Tiger released his seed. He stuck his dick in front of her. "Suck it or be killed. Either way we mated!" said Tiger. Violet did as he said. He watched her suck. Then, Violet fainted, and Charcoal bared his teeth at Tiger and grasped Violet gently in his mouth. I’m glad she isn’t in heat, Charcoal thought as he dragged Violet, still unconscious. Then he rolled over and showed his cock to all of the she-cats, even the kits. Most of the grown toms shoved their tails in front of the kits, so they wouldn’t see all of that grown-up stuff, while the others glared at him. The toms pressed against their mates, while the she-cats were getting pretty angry about being treated like toys. Violet was the most angry. She had been forced to mate with Tiger. And she hated it! Why did he have to keep mating with her? Probably because she was so pretty. She was shivering with rage. Charcoal was pressing against her. She definitely liked mating with Charcoal more. Then she felt his huge member hit her g-spot repeatedly and pleasingly, and she moaned loudly in pleasure. Not with Tiger. He had brutally mated her. He never thought about her feelings. Only his own. She suddenly felt an impulse to kill the tom, fatally wound him, or even forcefully mate with him. That would be how she would get her revenge. But first, she would scheme with the other she-cats—only the grown she-cats of course. After a while, when Tiger trusted Violet, she set all of the she-cats out into the forest while she told Tiger, ”Hey, come with me, I need to tell you something. Follow me.” When Tiger followed Violet, she led him to a place where he never went before. As he turned to ask her where they were, she had disappeared. When he looked around, he saw a she-cat’s core, so he pounced on it and started licking it. He then saw that it was Violet, and he licked her once more. Then he, quickly and with no warning, thrusted into her. The she-cat's pained yowls begun as he continued thrusting, starting slowly and then speeding up. When Violet yowled, it sent shivers of delight up his spine. Then, when Violet yowled again, three more she-cats jumped on him. Taken by surprise, he let go of Violet, and she reared up and batted him with thorn-sharp claws. He realized he was outnumbered, but he had one more trick. He got to his paws, and then looked for a core, set his eyes on it, and sprang. He landed directly on top of Lily, and started pushing his member in her core. She yowled in pain, and then a little she-kit came. It was Crow. She was almost fully matured and the only she-kit in Violet and Charcoal’s litter. Violet yowled, “No! Crow, get away from here!” but it was too late. Tiger had dismounted from Lily, and in a single bound, reached Crow and pushed his member inside her core. She yowled in pain. She had never experienced this. She thought that Tiger was mating her, but she didn’t get to linger on that thought as he shoved his member into her, slamming her g-spot. Just then, Violet yowled and jumped on Tiger, her she-cat friends just a moment later. Violet thrust Crow away from the frenzy, and it soon turned into a frenzy of fur and claws. Crow raced back to camp and got all of the toms to follow her to the place where Violet and the other she-cats were battling Tiger. By then, Tiger had mated all of the she-cats, and was going to mate Princess again, when the toms, yowling for revenge, came to their aid, and the toms battled Tiger fearlessly. Soon, the toms had won and driven Tiger out. “Great job, Crow!” Charcoal praised his kit. “You’ll become a great cat!” “Why were you attacking Tiger?” asked Flame. “We were trying to make him pay for what he did to us. He mated us when we didn’t want to be mated.” meowed Lily angrily. “We didn’t like him licking us and touching our cores,” Princess added. “We didn’t even ''like ''him. Not even a little bit,” agreed Feather. “Well, you did the right thing. Tiger never should have messed with us and our kits. ''Never!” '' As leaf-bare came and went, the kits grew stronger. All of the cats soon learned that Tiger was dead. They all sighed a sigh of relief when they learned that. “Now he won’t be able to terrorize us!” meowed Violet happily. “Or mate us!” mewed Crow in an unnatural small voice.Category:Warrior Cats Lemons Category:Disgusting